Searching data of a server is an operation that a client computer may initiate over a network, such as the Internet. Data is organized in some manner in the server to which the client computer sends a query. The advent of digital media (e.g., audio, video and metadata) has caused the sheer size of data to become enormous. When a client computer queries a server, the server may have to search through an enormous amount of data to provide a result for the query. Conventional methods of retrieving data are decreasing in efficiency because methods of searching data sets are not evolving as quickly as the data sets are getting bigger.